


[十/亮]风之旅人

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 十/亮相关，无CP片段灭文法重出江湖
Kudos: 3





	[十/亮]风之旅人

**Author's Note:**

> 十/亮相关，无CP  
> 片段灭文法重出江湖

1.  
异国午夜十二点的酒吧，同国内也无太大区别。游城十代端着自己盛满了啤酒的大号酒杯，和酒吧里所有人一样，目不转睛的盯着转播比赛的大屏幕。  
下个瞬间，随着屏幕中的黑衣男人发出攻击宣言，整个酒吧被沸腾的欢呼声淹没——“Hell Cesar！”  
十代举起酒杯，同邻座的男人笑着互相碰杯，白沫与金色的酒液飞溅到衣服上也浑然不觉。  
没人听得懂这个异国的少年在在满堂喝彩声中笑着大声说，“凯撒果然很厉害啊！”  
也没人晓得那张被拍上决斗盘、指引了胜利的电子终结龙，是他送还到今年新科冠军手上的。

2.  
那是月余前的事情。  
“哎，凯撒换了卡组的方向啊。”十代看茶几对面的男人以电子龙•新星为跳板叠出电子龙•无限，很稀奇的说道。他拿起墓地区域里面的卡片翻看，“还下了古遗物。”  
丸藤亮不说话，曲起手指轻轻扣了扣桌子示意到他的回合了。十代换了个坐姿，眼神明亮，“不过这样也很有意思。”  
那场决斗自始至终，亮都没有用到融合或者力量债券。他一边收拾卡垫上面的卡片一边解释，“因为电子终结丢了。”  
十代猛地坐直了身体，露出一副难以置信的表情。  
对面的男人看得出来心情不大好，“或者说，被人抢走了。”他简略的回忆道，“上周四，有个戴面具的男人向我提出了挑战，可决斗到一半人就跑了，电子终结的卡图也随之一起消失。现在的卡片决斗盘无法识别，已经不能用了。”  
被他放在桌面上的卡片还残留有精灵的气息，确实是那张原本的电子终结龙。  
丸藤亮顿了顿，又补充道，“那个人就在德国一带活动，我后来又遇见他两次，但是都没能追上。”  
“明白了。那我留心一下，要是碰到就顺手帮你要回来。”十代轻松的回答。至于连凯撒飙车都没能追上的人他这出行几乎靠两条腿的要怎么办，他似乎一点儿也不担心，转身就往床上扑。“啊，世界级排名选手的待遇果然很好，套间的床都这么软……”  
亮皱了皱眉，到底还是像少年时代一般对曾经的学弟管头管脚：“十代，脱了外套再上床。”  
十代趴在床上吐舌头，敬了个歪歪扭扭的礼：“是！”

3.  
每年年末的时候，曾经就读于决斗学院的学生都会自发的组织同学会。今年的聚会也定在了万丈目家族下的酒店，开了间特大的包间，就算如此，也依然因为大家的声音显得非常吵闹。  
丸藤翔同伙伴们笑闹了一会，悄悄的看了几眼一直在阳台寻清净的哥哥，好不容易才下定决心。他走到哥哥身后，嗫喏许久，小声说，“哥哥，我上次回家，妈妈告诉我有个栗子发色的男孩来找你……”他还记得母亲那时的话，“稀奇的很呢，那孩子居然和他自在的开玩笑——吹雪君？吹雪君我还是认得的，不是他哦。”  
……那个人，是大哥吗？  
话到嘴边，翔又怯懦的任声音降下去，连他自己都不知道哥哥有没有听清他声若蚊蝇的问。

十代自从毕业后就去进行了一场漫长的旅行。虽然不是了无音讯，但他的手机时常因为没有开漫游而打不通，回国的时间更是缥缈难寻，大家每次都要等到觉得“太久没见了吧”的时候才会碰巧的遇见他，寒暄几句诸如“欢迎回来”、“这次待几天”的客套话。可每当他们凑齐了人想要聚会的时候，十代又不晓得跑到哪里去了。  
在当年的伙伴中，见他见得相对多那么几次的是约翰，但他本身就不常在日本，更不要说转告他们十代的去向了。所以，翔听母亲说起前几日他亲哥和大哥坐在一起喝茶的时候，是真的吓了一跳。

亮端着他的杯子没有回头，好像没有听见。翔好不容易鼓足的勇气也随着哥哥的沉默挥发的一干二净。他低着头，小声说，“打扰了。”  
没等他转身离开，肩膀忽然被拍了一下，“兄弟俩说什么悄悄话呢？”是吹雪。  
他端着自己的鸡尾酒，不由分说的和亮硬碰了下杯，“我猜猜，翔君实在交代自己的暗恋对象——”他说一半就把自己吓到了，“哎哎哎，是我家明日香吗？”  
亮有些无可奈何的看了眼被他碰过的杯子，实事求是的说，“你的脑袋里就没有点别的东西了吗？”  
“瞧亮说的。我当然也记得亮你曾经和明日香传过绯闻的事情——难道是兄弟间对决宣言吗？！”吹雪大惊失色，“亮，虽然我们关系好，这种事情也不会替你开绿灯的！”  
眼看着这话题就跑到天边了，翔努力了几次也没办法插进话来，失落的准备走开，结果亮淡淡的声音从背后传来，“吹雪，你打岔的手段可以再蹩脚一点。你猜的没错，翔，十代是来找过我。他来的时候还问，怎么没看到你。”  
吹雪在心里叹了口气，虽然亮确实不是闲的聊这种事情的人，但人都到家里来玩了这种事也不会全无痕迹，多说几句总会晓得，也就翔怕亲哥怕成这样，平日里几乎不说话，才会把这件事漏过去——十代这几年不想遇到人的时候就往亮那边跑，莫不是也是因为知道这种情况不成？这两个决斗脑，平时看着少根筋，这种时候倒默契起来，也不晓得其他事是真的不知道还是装作不知道了。  
翔得了这个答案就放心下来，吹雪不禁偷瞄友人的表情，“亮，我会不会被你灭口啊。”  
“如果你再废话的话。”亮答道，神色里倒是也没有计较的意思。

4.  
同学会结束后醉醺醺各回各家，最年长的两个则在酒吧里碰了头二场。  
说是二场，两个人也没有太多的交流，各喝各的酒。吹雪趴在桌子上和酒保搭话，“这件装饰很漂亮呢！”  
酒保自豪的笑，“是吧，是我朋友的伴手礼。”  
伴手礼啊……吹雪懒洋洋的应答着，有意无意的看了亮一眼。

十代去各地旅行，礼物一直都记得带，只要碰上了他的都会拿到各式各样精美且颇为用心的伴手礼。不过因为没有联系方式，昔年的同学们总是缺乏实感。吹雪同他算不上特别熟悉，没有什么深刻的羁绊，但因为明日香时常念叨的缘故，他一直觉得比起其他人，自己应该算是了解十代近况的。  
直到某天，他去亮家里做客。  
吹雪记得他当初是为了送妈妈手制的草莓果酱，那就应该是早春的某天……

吹雪站在房子门前，一本正经的试了几个风骚的pose，最后选了门口的信箱，半倚半靠在上面准备通知老朋友自己到了——亮早就搬出去一个人住，家人偶尔来替他打理单身汉的生活，一直是他羡慕的对象。  
可那信箱也不知是风吹日晒年久失修还是他最近体重见长，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，等吹雪跳起来的时候已经倒了一地的信件。  
站在那儿发愁的时候亮听到动静也出门了，两个青年才俊匆匆打过招呼，一大早的蹲在路边分拣不知堆了多久的信。  
吹雪咬牙切齿的控诉：“真是吓我一跳，我还以为自己长了一百斤，把它给压坏了。”  
亮大概是才醒，脑袋上还翘着几缕不听话的毛，“都是工作上的东西，没太大用，懒得收拾。”  
结果吹雪收着收着，翻出来几张明信片。他纯粹是没把自己当外人，反过来一看，上面张牙舞爪的写着几行字，署名赫然是游城十代。他疑心自己看错了，翻过来又检查了一遍。这可就稀奇了，他想，至少明日香从来没收到过他寄来的东西。  
亮的反射弧这会好像还没热身完毕，根本没觉得有什么不对，脑子里的思路仍停留在“这信箱里都是没用的东西”上，看他拿着不放特地多解释了一句，“啊，原来还在里面……之前地址给错了。”  
明信片上面的时间已是两三年前，吹雪不由得拍了拍他的肩膀，由衷的说，“你真是够厉害的。”心里却有些了然。  
他不是第一次来亮家里玩，当然也对这人房间里一些零零碎碎、完全不符合个人风格的小玩意有过好奇心。偶尔是一串手工串就的贝壳，或是色彩缤纷整体通透的石头，再或者，一些拍得乱七八糟根本看不出来拍的是什么的照片，亮全都收的很好。  
原来不是恋慕的女孩子，而是某个人大大咧咧的伴手礼。

“之前忘了说，恭喜夺冠。”吹雪直起身，装似无意地问，“那张卡，也是他帮你追回来的吧？”  
对面的男人嗯了一声，他便自觉的说，“是是是，我明白的，不要去刻意提起，但是被问到也不妨说几句。不过我实在怀疑，你是不是觉得包括明日香在内的人都不会问我才不介意我知道的啊——”  
亮终于讶异的看了他一眼，语气里毫不掩饰的错愕，“你竟然能想明白。”  
吹雪悲愤欲绝，就差扑过来锤他，闹了一阵忽然叹气，“哎，当初还在学校的时候，是该鼓起勇气和他道个歉的。毕业以后就再也没找到机会。”  
“为什么？”  
说的没头没尾，但吹雪知道问的是原因。男人有些沮丧的垮下肩膀，“你为什么不提他的事，我就为什么想道歉。”  
两个男人的沉默着对视了一会，默默碰杯。

有些事，一切尽在不言中 

5.  
“约翰你知道吗，不光是虹龙，凯撒的电子终结也被那家伙拿去‘罪’化了。”  
约翰拿着失而复得的虹龙，想了想，“现在也只有你还叫那个男人凯撒，跟着管他的精灵叫‘电子终结’了。”  
十代左摇右晃的眺望着北欧的峡湾，笑嘻嘻的答，“因为凯撒就是凯撒嘛。”

6.  
进门的时候十代响亮的喊了一声“打扰了”。可房间里空荡荡的没有人，连灯也没有开。亮把外套挂起来，毫不客气的打击了他的积极性，“没别的人在。”  
十代跟着晃进来，一点都不拘束，“来找凯撒的时候翔都不在啊。”  
亮：“……装什么傻。”  
十代嘿嘿的笑，“没有凯撒想的那么严重，我没刻意避着谁。”  
亮面无表情：“他也只是恰巧都没空过来而已——我是一个人住。”  
做主人的泡了茶，做客人的已经抱着猫滚到了沙发上，见他过来，一手稳住法老王一手在旅行袋里摸了好久，“这个，给凯撒的！”  
是瓶亮晶晶的白沙。  
那个瞬间，亮几乎想问，这次又跑去了哪里，或者接下来还有什么计划。可至今十代仍然会单独过来找他，已经很足以说明问题。所以，何必去问。只要还在决斗，还会一声招呼都不打的就跑来坐在他家门口等着蹭饭再一声不吭的失踪，那就还是他认识的那个游城十代。  
男人盯着那瓶砂，“谢谢。我也有一份回礼要给你。”

7.  
“抓住那个出千的小子！”话音落下，乌泱泱的彪形大汉就拎着钢管朝十代冲来。  
十代一手捞猫一手用决斗盘KO掉离他最近的袭击者，“决斗输了就说我是出千，大叔你也太输不起了吧！”他游刃有余的在人群中穿梭，又是一拳把举起板砖的敌人砸晕，“这招是从游星那里学来的——”  
等他收拾完不讲理的比赛主办方、拿回了属于自己的奖金，正走出没几步，角落里忽然有个小姑娘小心翼翼的拽了拽他的衣角。她脸上蹭着灰，看着有些眼熟，应当是方才的观众，不晓得在旁边等了多久。  
十代蹲下身，耐心的问，“怎么啦？”  
“大哥哥有东西掉了。”她摊开掌心，赫然是一把亮闪闪的钥匙。“家门钥匙要小心收好哦。”  
“不是我家的钥匙。”十代笑着揉了揉她的头发，“是可以随时去借住蹭饭的前辈家。”他把钥匙塞回口袋里，给面露疑惑的小姑娘一个大大的拥抱，“谢谢你！不过下次不要做这么危险的事情了，家人会替你担心的。”  
小姑娘似懂非懂的点头，目视着少年朝着太阳的方向跑去。  
不知是否是幻听，风中传来了他的低语，“不过，那也是非常重要的地方。”

8.  
风永远不会停息，只会短暂的逗留，背负着风的旅人亦然。  
他的旅途仍在继续。

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 十代对亮的称呼自始至终用的是“あんた”，就像他也一直管亮叫凯撒。日本那边的用法解释翻译过来是，如果男性使用的话，对年长者或者亲近的人都可以，尤其是对亲近的年长者，后者情况的话是比较粗旷的男性用法。（此处感谢基友翻译）  
> 这个“尤其是对亲近的年长者”，忽然就戳中我了。  
> 此外还有一点，YGO的龙癌管自己的龙大多叫的是“昵称”，譬如蟹就叫“星尘”，麦扎也会把周围的人都带的叫他家龙为“超银河眼”，亮管电子终结龙叫的也是“电子终结”。尽管剧场版里十代的反应一直被评价为只关心约翰，但那种情况下，他却自然而然的说，“本来，电子终结的召唤是要用到融合这张卡的。”这是个极小的细节，但是足够让我相信，他们之间的羁绊，从未被忘记过。  
> Duel link的特殊对话出来后，我一直想写些什么，但是他们之间那种玄妙的状态实在太难以描绘了。作为作者其实不该在文章以外说那么多，可这一次，我得承认实在是无能为力——这种模式太棒了，但愿我有描绘出其中万一。


End file.
